Kaiju War Clash
by Hydrazilla98
Summary: This is a series that will have monsters or giant movie characters fighting against each other. Chapter 2 and beyond will consist of five battles per chapter. On the first chapter, there will be a roster of fighters and their stats. Be sure to look at that first before going into a match! Requests are open so if you want, write your request! Also, Rated T for violence.
1. Monster Roster

Kaiju War Clash Roster

Height: meters

Weight: tons

Attack: | Defense: | Speed: | Intelligence: | Weapon:

Fighters and their stats:

Description: All stats are up to 10

* * *

Angurius

Height: 35 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Attack: 4 | Defense: 10 | Speed: 3 | Intelligence: 3 | Weapon: 1

* * *

Bagan

Height: 80 meters

Weight: 100,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 4 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 10

Bahamoote

Height: 80 meters

Wingspan: 200 meters

Weight: 95,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

Baragon

Height: 34 meters

Weight: 16,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 4 | Weapon: 3

Barugon

Height: 38 meters

Weight: 19,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 2 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 7

Battra

Wingspan: 125 meters

Weight: 25,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 9

Behemoth

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 75,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 5

Biollante

Height: 75 meters

Weight: 90,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 1 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 8

Bumblebee

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 45,000 tons

Attack: 5 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 3

* * *

Cretaceous King Ghidorah

Height: 50 meters

Wingspan: 95 meters

Weight: 6,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 8

C-Rex

Height: 70 meters

Weight: 7,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 4 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 6

Cyberzilla

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 11,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 9 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 7

Cykor

Length: 75 meters

Weight: 35,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 2 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

* * *

Desghidorah

Height: 75 meters

Wingspan: 145 meters

Weight: 75,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 7

Destoroyah

Height: 70 meters

Wingspan: 150 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 10

* * *

Ebirah

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 25,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 4 | Weapon: 1

ED-209

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 9 | Speed: 3 | Intelligence: 1 | Weapon: 10

* * *

Gamera

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 35,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 8

Galvatron

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 85,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 10 | Weapon: 9

Garasharp

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 5

Geronimon

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 45,000 tons

Attack: 5 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 10

Giant Behemoth

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 50,000tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 9 | Speed: 3 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 2

Gigan

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 4 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 8

Godzilla

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 7

Godzilla Jr.

Height: 25 meters

Weight: 5,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 4 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 4

Gomora

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 4

Gorgo

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 35,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 2

Gorosaurus

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 3 | Weapon: 1

Grand King Ghidorah

Height: 85 meters

Wingspan: 155 meters

Weight: 60,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 10

Grimlock

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 6

Gryphon

Height: 65 meters

Wingspan: 135 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 5

Guilala

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 25,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 4 | Speed: 3 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 1

Gwangi

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 10,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 1

Gyaos

Height: 55 meters

Wingspan: 100 meters

Weight: 20,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 3 | Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 10 | Weapon: 6

* * *

Hedorah

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 48,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 4| Speed: 2 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 9

* * *

Irys

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 65,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 9

* * *

Jet Jaguar

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 10,000 tons

Attack: 5 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 1

* * *

Kaiser Ghidorah

Height: 85 meters

Wingspan: 165 meters

Weight: 75,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 9 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 10 | Weapon: 10

King Caesar

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 45,000 tons

Attack: 5 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 4

King Ghidorah

Height: 75 meters

Wingspan: 145 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 9 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

King Kong

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 25,500 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 1

Kiryu

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 10 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 10

Krystalak

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 25,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 9

Kumonga

Height: 10 meters

Weight: 10,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 4 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 6

* * *

Leatherback

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 45,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 5

Legion

Height: 70 meters

Weight: 84,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 1 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 10

Leviathan

Length: 200 meters

Weight: 35,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

* * *

Manda

Length: 300 meters

Weight: 10,000 tons

Attack: 5 | Defense: 4 | Speed: 2 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 1

MechaGodzilla

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 70,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 10 | Speed: 4 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 10

MechaGodzilla II

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 85,000 tons

Attack: 5 | Defense: 10 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 10

Mecha-King Ghidorah

Height: 75 meters

Wingspan: 145 meters

Weight: 55,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 10 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 10

Mechani Kong

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 42,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 9 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 8

Megagurius

Wingspan: 95 meters

Weight: 12,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 1

Megalon

Height: 55 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 8

Megatron

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 80,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 9

MOGUERA

Height: 55 meters

Weight: 75,000 tons

Attack: 3 | Defense: 3| Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 10

Monster X

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 9 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 6

Mothra

Wingspan: 95 meters

Weight: 20,000 tons

Attack: 4 | Defense: 3 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

Mothra Leo

Wingspan: 125 meters

Weight: 19,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 10

MUTO Female

Height: 49 meters

Weight: 20,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 4 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 1

MUTO Male

Height: 36 meters

Wingspan: 95 meters

Weight: 10,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 4 | Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 5

* * *

Obsidius

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 38,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 9 | Speed: 2 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 4

Optimus Prime

Height: 55 meters

Weight: 45,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 5

Orga

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 7

Orochi

Height: 90 meters

Weight: 90,000 tons

Attack: 10 | Defense: 8 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 9

Otachi

Height: 45 meters

Wingspan: 100 meters

Weight: 35,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 4

* * *

Red

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 5

Red King

Height: 45 meters

Weight: 20,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 4 | Speed: 4 | Intelligence: 4 | Weapon: 1

Reptilicus

Length: 165 meters

Weight: 15,000

Attack: 8 | Defense: 3 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

Rhedosaurus

Height: 35 meters

Weight: 20,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 1

Rodan

Height: 45 meters

Wingspan: 100 meters

Weight: 11,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 4

* * *

Scunner

Height: 55 meters

Weight: 50,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 5 | Intelligence: 6 | Weapon: 4

Slattern

Height: 75 meters

Weight: 90,000tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 5

SpaceGodzilla

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 10 | Weapon: 10

Starscream

Height: 55 meters

Weight: 55,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 7 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 8

Super MechaGodzilla

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 100,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 10 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 10

* * *

Titanosaurus

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 35,000 tons

Attack: 8 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 4

* * *

Ultraman

Height: 40 meters

Weight: 25,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 6

* * *

Varan

Height: 50 meters

Weight: 15,000 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 7 | Intelligence: 8 | Weapon: 5

* * *

Yongary

Height: 65 meters

Weight: 40,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 6 | Intelligence: 5 | Weapon: 5

* * *

Xenomorph Queen

Height: 75 meters

Weight: 100,000 tons

Attack: 9 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 5

* * *

Zigra

Height: 55 meters

Weight: 45,000 tons

Attack: 7 | Defense: 5 | Speed: 8 | Intelligence: 7 | Weapon: 8

Zilla

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 500 tons

Attack: 6 | Defense: 6 | Speed: 10 | Intelligence: 9 | Weapon: 6


	2. Episode 1

Mecha-King Ghidorah vs. Mothra and Angurius

Monster Island was great, but sometimes it gets boring. Angurius was sleeping out of boredom, wanting to battle something. He woke and went to find out if Rodan wanted to play volleyball or something. Meanwhile, Mothra at Birth Island was sensing a disturbance. It was like a Kiryu situation, but she felt a greater force. She tried to focus more to see a three headed shadow looming over Birth Island, sending chills down Mothra's supposed spine. So she took to the skies and flew off to face the evil that would threaten the world.

Angurius and Rodan finished playing and Angurius walked to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, his rest wasn't that long. A gigantic shadow loomed over the sleeping ankylosaur and landed to reveal Angurius' fear, Mecha-King Ghidorah. The cyborg screeched, waking up Angurius. The ankylosaur was scared that the monster he's fighting is a cybernetic version of Godzilla's archenemy. The dragon screeched and fired a barrage of gravity beams and triple laser beams. The ankylosaur cried out in pain and ran towards to a safe place, but the cybernetic dragon didn't allow that and used his grapple hooks, stabbing the poor dinosaur right in the spike carapace. The dinosaur cried out in pain. The cybernetic dragon cackled at the dinosaur's squirming. Angurius tried to curl up in a ball, but the dragon ran up from behind and grabbed the dinosaur in its jaws. Angurius cried out in pain.

Mothra charged at Mecha-King Ghidorah, knocking him down. The grapple hooks let go of Angurius and retracted to their master. The cyber monster got back up, full of rage, and shot it's grapple hooks at both monsters. The two cried out in pain, blood oozing out of them. The cyber dragon let out a discharge and electrocuted both of them. Then he made the two hit and try to kill each other. Angurius punching and biting Mothra while Mothra hit the spiked dinosaur in the face with her gigantic wings. Mecha-King Ghidorah was enjoying his two new toys and decided to kill off Angurius. The grapple hooks let go of a paralyzed Angurius. Mothra tried to break free, but instead got a electric punishment. Angurius charged at Mecha-King Ghidorah, but the dragon flew up and stabbed the charging dinosaur in the stomach with his two tails and threw him to a mountain, breaking the spikes on the dinosaur's back. Then the cybernetic dragon let all of his weapons let loose and blood spurted everywhere. The gravity beams, triple laser beam and the discharge from the dragon's wings reduced Angurius to a smoked steak.

Mecha-King Ghidorah landed and turned to see Mothra who managed to get out. The hooks retracted and the armored dragon looked to find its disobedient toy. Mothra was in back of her opponent and knocked him down. The dragon was raged and shot his tasers at the moth, paralyzing her. He charged at the moth and knocked her down. The dragon jumped on top of the moth, stomping on her repeatedly. Mothra cried out in agony with her body being crushed by the weight of her cyborg opponent. The crushing jumping stopped after thirty seconds. Mothra tried to escape, but the dragon fired its beams, lighting the moth god on fire. The moth cried out in pain, falling from the sky. Mecha-King Ghidorah picked up the moth with his two jaws and started slamming her on the ground again, again and again. Then Mothra had enough and broke free. She shot her gold beams, but the beams did nothing to the dragon. She started using her scales. The dragon used his grapple hooks again and ripped right through the goddess' wings. The moth cried in pain. Then the grapple hooks ripped right through the wings and the left wing ripped right off. Mothra was begging for mercy and that the dragon stopped. But the cyber dragon refused and let out all of his weapons, frying Mothra to a crisp. The grapple hooks retracted and the dragon bit her wings and slammed her down to the ground and roared in victory and flew off into the heavens. The cyber king of terror enjoyed his toys, but he needed to put his toys away.

Winner: Mecha-King Ghidorah

* * *

Destoroyah vs. Megalon vs. Megagurius

On the desert of Arizona, Megalon was digging holes out of sheer boredom. He can't believe he couldn't battle anyone. But his wish was about to come true. A fast blur gave a breeze to the Seatopian god. The beetle looked and saw it was Megagurius. The gigantic dragonfly screeched and started charging at the beetle. Megalon jumped kicked Megaguirus right in the face. The queen then grabbed the beetle with her stinger. She stole the energy Megalon had and dropped the god faced down. Megalon got back back and spit Napalm bombs which burned the flying energy drainer's stinger. But the the dragonfly took advantage of Megalon's long attack period and dug her pinchers into his leg. The beetle retaliated with a drill through her arm. The two were about to finish off the other, until a lavender beam struck the dragonfly and part of the queen's exoskeleton blew off. Megagurius turned to see her worst fear. Destoroyah.

The demon grabbed the flying insect right in the throat in his hands. He then paralyzed her with his pincher, disabling her flight and dropped her right on top of Megalon. The spikes on Megagurius' back stabbed Megalon. The beetle screeched in pain. The flying death blew his lavender breath and charred the two insects' hide. The two got up, thought for a moment or two and decided to team up on the flying terror. The two insects were whispering a plan to put an end to Destoroyah and the two shook 'hands' and Megagurius took off to the skies and was behind the demon. She smiled devilishly and brought her stinger up. She aimed her stinger right at the crustacean's back. The stinger was shot, but it was stopped by something. A giant pincher grabbed her tail and threw her down to the ground. Megalon then shot lightning from his horn and hit Destoroyah, then Megagurius shot her beam that she took Megalon. The two shot their beams at once and brought the crustacean devil crashed down, exploding into a cloud. The two insects waited for a few minutes then concluded that they won.

But then, a yellow flash of light blinded the two insects, and out came a swarm of Aggregate Destoroyahs crawling on got on the two insects, either clawing or biting them or injecting micro oxygen in them. The two were struggling to get the crabs off of them until they got them off of them and the aggregates joined up and the flying form of Destoroyah flew out of the fire and smoke. The flying kaiju flew up high and rained down a full storm of micro oxygen. The insects were having their skin and exoskeleton burning away by the destruction of micro oxygen. The flying menace transformed into its final form, grabbed Megagurius, tore her wing off and blew her up. Megalon was outraged and shot a barrage of napalm bombs and shot his lightning. However, the demon flew straight towards Megalon and used his horn katana. The laser ripped straight through him and was torn in half. The demon roared in victory and landed to have his dinner.

Winner: Destoroyah

* * *

Obsidius vs. Optimus Prime vs. Battra

Fighting Megatron and his army is pretty stressful. But Optimus was in relaxing for once and was enjoying it. It was his first rest in awhile. Fighting the Decepticons is really hard if you're outnumbered. Megatron is hard by himself. So he thought he deserved rest. However, he heard a sound. A bad one.

"What the Cybertron was that?"

He went out of his garage to see a giant lava monster attacking the city, Chicago.

"Oh crap."

Unfortunately, his friends are not in America, so it looks like he'll have to face this monster alone. He rolled his way over to the monster's location.

In the Pacific Sea, a larva Battra was making its way to Chicago. It stormed through every tank, bomb, any military weapon that hit him wasn't even a scratch on his thick armor. It's eyes glowed with anger and blast every single military force, killing them. Once got to Chicago, its opponent was there. Wait, there was only one he needed to face. Oh well. The more the merrier. He tanked through every building that was in his way.

Optimus was fighting his magma opponent, but his attacks seemed to have no affect. Every heavy punch hole was replaced with new lava. He punched the kaiju right in the jaw and this time caused some damage. Obsidius roared at his opponent and started blowing his Inferno beam and Optimus cried out in pain as his armor was melting away at the fire. But a laser out of nowhere struck the lava monster. A black, red and yellow horned larva named Battra roared and continued his fire at the lava monster. Obsidius was knocked down and his magmatic flesh blowing off each second as the beam from Battra kept striking the gigantic kaiju. Optimus got back up from his beating.

"Hey, thanks little-" Optimus was cut off by a tail whacking him in the face, knocking him down.

"Battra does not help anyone." Battra spoke.

"How can you talk?"

"I have telepathy like my sister. Now get out of Battra's way, scrap heap."

The larva pushed the robot out of the way and charged at his opponent. Obsidius got back up and started running towards his attacker. Battra lifted his head and stabbed Obsidius right in the gut. He then lit up his horn and shot his beam inside his adversary and Obsidius roared in agony as his insides were being roasted to a crisp. He threw his beaten up opponent in the air and tail whipped Obsidius into a fallen skyscraper, impaling the lava monster. The dead monster screeched one last time as his body turned lifeless and turned into a pool of lava. Battra checked for a pulse by shooting his head three times, blowing it up. Optimus went up to the larva.

"That was pretty good for a bug. Hey! Why do don't you-" A horn impaled the Autobot. Optimus cried out in agony and falling over. "Why did you do that?"

Battra turned his back and looked at the Autobot, narrowing his red glowing eyes. "Battra doesn't want survivors in his battles. No one escapes me. 45 tried. 45 died. Now 47, you and the lava pest. No one survives Battra. No one."

"You're crazy!"

Battra turned.

"You'll regret saying that."

The angered larva fired a storm of his laser which fried the Autobot.

"You've wasted my time."

The larva tanked his way back to the ocean, leaving his fallen opponent to die.

Bumblebee and the other Autobots returned back to Chicago to see the city destroyed.

"Oh my God, what the heck happened?" Bumblebee cried out. Then they found their leader with burnt armor and a hole in his chest. "Optimus!"

All the Autobots ran over to to their fallen comrade. Optimus's eyes were gray and his metal body was lifeless. The Autobots mourned for their leader's death. Bumblebee however was outraged.

"I will kill the one that killed Optimus if it kills me! I will avenge you Optimus!" Bumblebee bellowed.

Battra was in the seas while he heard a scream of rage and he laughed evilly.

Megatron was watching the Autobots crying.

"Stupid Aurobots. Without the annoying Optimus Prime, I shall unleash my army of Decepticons and rule the world!" Megatron laughed manically.

Winner: Battra

* * *

King Kong vs. Rodan

After battling, Kong returned to his home, Skull Island. He saw that everything was destroyed. The village, the gate, the plant life and dead bodies everywhere. He may not have liked the villagers, but no one messes with he's home. He then saw a giant pterodactyl sitting on top of the mountain where he was living at. Now he was raged. He climbed the mountain and beat his chest with his fists and tried to grab the flier's neck, but the pterosaur kicked him in the face knocking him down. The fire breather laughed and jumped off the edge of the mountain and landed on top of the primate as he dug his claws into Kong. The gorilla cried out and lifted up by the flying kaiju and was dropped on top of a river. The pterosaur laughed and shot his crimson beam. The primate tried his best to get more underwater to avoid the blast, but his backside was burnt with flesh seen. Rodan chuckled again and swooped down and used his beak as a drill to drive into Kong and kill him. But the primate got up and grabbed the pterosaur by his beak and threw him into the water. The pterosaur tried desperately to get but the gorilla punched him and started to punch the pterosaur repeatedly. After at least five minutes of punching, the primate stopped. He beat his chest and roared victoriously.

But the pterosaur jumped out of the water and pecked the primate in the face. The pterosaur's eyes glowed red with anger as he grabbed Kong by the neck and started lifting him to slam him into a wall. He roared in the primate's face, striking fear into the gorilla. Kong was usually fearless, but this was the first time he felt it. The pterosaur let primate go and roared viciously at his opponent warning the primate to get out off the island or else he will pay the price. Kong was smart enough to stop in his tracks. He fled from the island, not wanting to feel the pterosaur's rage. Wasn't worth it. The pterosaur opened its wings and screeched loudly. He roared at the skies and thunder cackled.

Kong was raged that he had to flee. He stopped. No. He was not going to be a dog with a tail between his legs. He wasn't going down with out a fight. He came back and went up to face his rival. Rodan looked to see the primate didn't get the message. He shot his fire beam, but Kong tanked it and swung his arm at the pterosaur, causing Rodan to fall to the ground. The gorilla picked him up and tossed Rodan into a wall. Rodan flew back up and dive bombed Kong from the air. The gorilla didn't expect this and was brought down. Rodan landed on Kong and pinned the gorilla down. He started using his talons to have tighter grip and lifted the ape up. He threw the primate high in the air and struck him with his wing, sending the ape flying into the mountain they first met. Kong picked himself back up, only to have his enemy dive bomb him again. He was very weak. This enemy might be his last. Until a lightning bolt struck Kong and he gained the electric punch ability. He was going to defeat this pterosaur and get him off his island.

Rodan cackled was right behind the ape, ready to attack. Only to see an electric fist strike him in the face. Rodan was sent hundreds of meters away. Kong wasn't done yet. He grabbed Rodan threw him up and uppercutted the pterosaur. Rodan had enough and fired his crimson beam. Kong gaining his electric ability might be his down fall. The blast exploded badly, leaving Kong sent in air. Rodan uppercutted the ape with his wing and blasted him again. Kong then charged and gave Rodan his greatest punch. The punch sent Rodan flying in the air and was off of Skull Island. The pterosaur crashed in the sea. He got out and went to search for another island to settle at. Kong roared in victory and got his island back.

Winner: King Kong

* * *

Hedorah vs. ED-209

Hedorah was enjoying a feast of pollution in Detroit. He needed more energy to fight monsters. His battle with Godzilla drained him of his powers. He already moved to three cities. This one the fourth. He was in a street where he saw a robot. He was interested in this robot. He had a little more time. Besides, he needed a break from getting energy. He shot a gunk of his poison and that where he jumped.

"PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON. YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO COMPLY."

Hedorah was scared. That voice was scary as Kaiser Ghidorah. Then he heard a roar. It came from the robot.

"YOU NOW HAVE 15 SECONDS TO COMPLY. YOU ARE IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF PENIAL CODE 1.13, SECTION 9."

Hedorah was so terrified he was trying to fly away.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I AM NOW AUTHORIZED TO USE PHYSICAL FORCE."

The robot opened fire and Hedorah was screeching in pain as the bullets drove into the flesh. The pollution was begging for mercy. ED-209 was ripping the monster to shreds and Hedorah was lifeless as the bullets kept shooting Hedorah. The robot stopped and went back to his rest as the smog monster was lifeless.

Winner: ED-209


	3. Episode 2

King Kong vs. Reptilicus

At Skull Island, Kong was having a great life. He got his island back. He had no worries. And no regrets. Yup. Life is great and he did it all himself. Unfortunately, the peace would soon be interrupted.

In the sea, a large, winged serpent was sleeping. He was sleeping for 30 years and was happy with it. It's last attack was in 1970. But he decided to sleep in the ocean. But his slumber was cut. An earthquake tore the ocean floor and the serpent woke up. He decided to find the nearest island to find a place to take a nap. He emerged out of the water and spread his wings to fly to the targeted island, Skull Island.

Kong was sleeping against a rock due to him being bored out of his mind despite the peace. Reptilicus slithered and eaten anything alive because it hasn't eaten anything for 30 years. The only things were humans, bats, small dinosaurs and octopi. He then saw a giant gorilla. He never seen a gorilla that big before. He looked a little fierce, but it shouldn't be a problem. Although, the large serpent thought for a moment and knew what would happen if he fought the gorilla. He might lose. So he slithered away and left the gorilla sleeping. But he thought a second time. A giant roasted gorilla would be an entire month's worth of a meal! He decided to spit his acid which burned the gorilla.

Kong woke up by a large gunk burning his left arm. He cried out as his arm was having his flesh burnt off. He lifted his head to see a giant winged serpent with arms and legs. He knew this creature. It was the one that he saw during his return to Skull Island. He remembered seeing a giant serpent sleeping in the ocean. He roared and charged at the attacker. Reptilicus laughed and spit out another plaster of acid at his prey. The gunk landed at the right leg of Kong, burning the flesh off him. Kong tripped as his leg was being burned to the bone. He didn't get it. That acid should be nothing to him. But the acid was powerful. He didn't know how to counter the acid. No. He wasn't going to give up. Not like last time! He will defeat this overgrown worm. He got up and grabbed Reptilicus by the throat.

The large serpent was gasping for air, but no prevail. He had enough and blew fire at the ape's face. Kong cried out as his face was charred. He let go of the serpent in the process to cover his face. Reptilicus flew high in air and spit out a storm of his acid to rain on the ape. The burning acid came down and burned Kong. The gorilla was helpless as the poison ate his flesh away and burned his fur. Reptilicus flew down and choked Kong with his tail. Kong tried to grab the serpent's tail, but got a burning punishment in the face. Reptilicus picked him up and flipped him to send him flying to the ground. Kong was overpowered. He was outsmarted. He lost.

Reptilicus had an idea. This ape will be a perfect minion for his plan. So he dragged the ape to cave where if one can hear well, an ape screaming in pain.

Winner: Reptilicus

* * *

ED-209 vs. Biollante

Biollante was wondering in the city of Boston. She wanted to find someone to battle. She hadn't battled anyone in a while. Until she found a robot that looked really stupid. But, can't judge a book by its cover. She examined it for a bit. The blasters is what she had to look out for. She really wanted to see if this was a dangerous foe, so she shot a ball of acid. But that was a grave mistake.

"PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON. YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO COMPLY."

Biollante just stood its ground. She swung her vines, but the robot jumped to invade the attacking vines. It got back into position.

"ENOUGH. YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS TO COMPLY."

This was going on too long and it was getting annoying. She shot her radiation acid that burned the metal on ED-209. The robot screeched as it's body was melting. When it regained focus on Biollante, it roared in anger.

"I AM NOW AUTHORIZED TO USE PHYSICAL FORCE."

The robot shot the monstrous plant. Biollante cried in pain as the bullets dug into her plant hide. It was hurting too much to even think about it. She used her vines, picked up the robot, and tossed the shooter into a building. The rubble fell on the robot, pieces of rock broke the robot's hide. It screeched as it was struggling to get back up.

"YOU ARE NOW A CRIMINAL OF THIS CITY. YOU MUST BE EXECUTED."

The robot got back up and opened fire again. Biollante was having a tough time with this little robot. Desperate times comes with desperate measures. The plant opened her mouth and bit down on the robot. ED-209 kept shooting at Biollante until the carnivorous plant threw him into the water. The robot sunk to the bottom of the lake, defeated. Biollante has taken way too much damage. The bullets were too much for and she fell to ground and later that night, died. Two of the most skilled fighters were gone. Warriors go down dying. And that's what Biollante and ED-209 have done.

Tie

* * *

Battra and Gyaos vs. Jet Jaguar and Gamera

When Battra returned from his battle with the lava pest and the scrap heap, he decided to take a rest and stop battling for awhile.

"Battra is growing wry of these weak opponents. Battra needs someone strong."

But his wish was about to come true.

Jet jaguar was flying towards the island Battra was to fight him. With him was the guardian of the universe, Gamera. He was furious that Battra made children cry by killing Optimus Prime. Jet was outraged when his friend was dead. He wanted revenge from Battra and beat him. The two wanted to get revenge and defeat Battra once and for all.

Battra was going around the island, seeing if anyone has trespassed his home. Battra knew how to battle and was considered the scariest bug kaiju in the world. So no one tries to even step on his land. But two fools were asking for death. Jet and Gamera landed and saw Battra. The human robot cried out and charged at the larva. Gamera tried to stop him, but Jet's thoughts were set on revenge. Jet jumped and performed a flying kick.

"Fool."

Battra shot his beam and Jet was sent flying back at the blast. Gamera face palmed and groaned. The turtle jumped and spun straight towards Battra and landed a direct hit. The larva screamed.

"Eat and like this, you overgrown turtle."

Battra's horn lit and impaled the turtle. Gamera screeched in pain as a hole was made in his belly. Battra removed his horn, letting blood ooze out Gamera. The guardian of the universe collapsed to the ground. Jet got back up to see his companion down with a hole in his underbelly. The robot ran and punched Battra right in the face.

"Why you!"

Battra uppercutted the robot with his horn and sent the robot flying in the air. Jet tried flying, but it didn't work. The robot crashed into the ground. Battra chuckled at his fallen opponents. Now all he needed to do was kill the shelled pest. Wait, where did he go? Gamera landed behind Battra and shot his flame. Battra roared in agony as his exoskeleton was burning. Jet got back up and charged towards Battra to punch the larva. Suddenly, a beam sliced at the robot's leg, cutting it off. Jet fell to ground and was unable to get up. The attacker revealed a bat monster, Gyaos. Gamera's archenemy. The new fighter screeched and flew towards Gamera. The turtle stopped his fire breath and charged towards Gyaos. Battra crawled over to mountain and transformed into his Imago form. The dark moth roared that sent chills to Gamera and Jet Jaguar's spine. The newly born moth shot a shower of Prism beams which Gyaos flew next to Battra and rained his own barrage of beams which sliced at Gamera's skin and Jet Jaguar's metal. The prism beams burnt the two helpless monsters as they began to fly away and never return to the island.

"Who are you and why did you help Battra?"

Gyaos screeched an answer.

"Gyaos. And you wanted to make Gamera squirm. Very well. Looks like Battra has a sidekick."

Battra roared and Gyaos screeched victoriously and flew of to destroy more weaklings.

Winner: Battra and Gyaos

* * *

Destoroyah vs. Behemoth

Sometimes, even the mightiest of creatures fall. Sometimes, the most powerful fall to the future and the future is stronger than the past. Sometimes, the present beats the past. Present and future tie. And rarely, past beats the future.

In the desert of Arizona, the ground shook and the earth torn apart as a pair of bulky, muscular, four clawed arms lifted up a giant life form. It's name was Behemoth. A kaiju that originated from its ancestor from the Bible, Behemoth. But this Behemoth was a kaiju that was indestructible. He had tail that was in the form of a spiked ball. It's arms were bulky and massive. It's horns were resembling a ram. It's Sabertooth fangs can cut through the toughest flesh. The strength of the beast was unpredictable. It started stomping its way to the city of Las Vegas. The army tried their best, but the beast shot a flaming ring that landed around the tanks and planes inside the ring, exploded. The beast shot more of his Crimson rings causing more military vehicles and soldiers to plunder to their death. He enjoyed the humans' squirming.

Destoroyah was flying, seeing if he'd find a city to destroy, but nothing too enjoyable. But he found a monster destroying a city he wanted have fun with later. No one steals from Destoroyah and gets away with it! The demon kaiju landed and roared at the new monster. Behemoth turned and saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. It looked like the devil from the fire and turned into a kaiju. But he couldn't let this scare him. He was Behemoth! The strongest creature in the universe and the only undefeated one ever. He must beat this guy! He will defeat him! If he can't defeat him then his name is not Behemoth! The ancient kaiju shot his Crimson rings at the demon, expecting it to burn.

Destoroyah on the other hand, was feeling very insulted. Were these weapons or play toys? The flames were like a breeze of wind that died out too soon. If this was his best, then he he'll mine as well kill him. He roared in anger and shot his micro oxygen beam. The oxygen destroyer's ray ate away at Behemoth's tough hide. The ancient kaiju roared in agony as his skin started to disintegrate. The demon stopped and charged towards the supposed 'thief,' grabbed the creature by the horns and smashed the opponent to ground, face first. Behemoth felt helpless. He felt as if he were stuck between two giant rocks and unable to move. He didn't know what to do. Wait. There is an idea, but it's risky. The down kaiju shot a ring at Destoroyah's face which burnt it. The demon screeched in pain and was blinded for a bit. Behemoth took this chance and picked up the devil kaiju and tossed him at a gigantic gas station, causing it to explode. Then shot a barrage of Crimson rings which blew up the gas station. Destoroyah was engulfed in flames and disappeared. Behemoth saw this and roared in victory. He was way too tired to proceed destroying Vegas, so he decided to go back to Arizona. But his celebration was cut short. Destoroyah jumped out of the flamed and roared in rage.

Behemoth turned and saw an angered Destoroyah flying straight towards him. The flying demon grabbed Behemoth by the throat and flew off. The demon looked around to find something sharp and found it. He flew towards a skyscraper and dropped Behemoth on top of it. The ancient kaiju was impaled, breaking the spine and through the stomach, by the sharp point of the skyscraper. Then Destoroyah pointed his up and released a giant orb of micro oxygen. Behemoth looked at Destoroyah confused. But then he saw the orb the devil released. He panicked and tried to break free from the skyscraper. But the giant orb came down and blew up both the skyscraper and the kaiju, killing Behemoth. Destoroyah roared victoriously and flew off to find a new city to destroy.

Winner: Destoroyah

* * *

Mecha-King Ghidorah vs. Mothra Leo and Ultraman

Space can be a very stressful place. Dodging meteors, covering your eyes from really bright objects, freezing as heck and killer aliens out to terminate you. That's what Mothra Leo was experiencing. He was traveling in space to stop a meteor from hitting Earth and causing extinction. But while returning, he sensed his mother's absence which worried him. He flown the fastest he could to Earth.

Once he got there, the first place he looked was Birth Island where he was born. But she wasn't found. He started to grow more worried. He then flew to Monster Island to see if she was hanging out with Godzilla or someone else over there. He searched and found a dead Angurius with a large hole in the stomach and his back looked broken. Leo learned how to heal and revive monsters, so he used on him considering he was friend to him. Then a flying object came towards Leo. The moth looked back to see his earth protector partner, Ultraman. The two earth defenders communicated with each other. Leo told Ultraman about Angurius being dead and sensing his mother's absence. Ultraman told Leo about his mission to the killer at Monster Island. The two decided to team up and find the menace.

Mecha-King Ghidorah was flying towards Monster Island to see if any more monsters were there. More importantly, to see if there were new toys to play with. Angurius and Mothra were fun, but he wanted more fun toys to play with. And hopefully, no disobedient toys. Although, he wished that he had a toy bigger than him and so that he can kill monsters with that bigger monster. Master plan! But that'll wait until another day. He flew towards Monster Island and landed on the shore. He remembered that he killed Mothra. But where did its carcass go? Maybe it played dead and was disobedient. Wait. There's another divine moth on his radar. That can't be right. He sworn the only divine moths were Mothra and Mothra Leo. Wait! Mothra Leo. That's Mothra's son. He's probably worried about his dead mother. A devious plan in his two organic heads was formed. And it was an awful thought. He decided to fly up in the skies to ambush the young moth.

Leo and Ultraman searched for hours, but nothing. Maybe it was just prank. Wait. Leo was sensing a strange appearance. But it was too late. A storm of gravity beams and triple laser beams rained down on he two, causing them to each fall to the ground. The cybernetic dragon landed and his three heads cackled and laughed at the squirming of the two. Leo and Ultraman got back up and saw the one they were looking for. Leo was outraged. This cyborg killed his mother and he was going to have revenge against him. Leo sped towards the dragon, but Ultraman stopped the moth before he could do anything. The planned to flank him. Leo flew up as Ultraman charged towards the cyber menace. Mecha-King Ghidorah was confused, but he shrugged and reached his right head and smacked Ultraman to the ground. Geez, this guy's strong! Ultraman got up and jumped with a flying kick. But the cyborg chuckled and blew a gust wind, causing the earth defender flying off and disabling his kick. Ultraman was running out of tricks. He decided to use his Specium ray and it made contact with the dragon. The beam knocked the dragon down to the ground. Then out of nowhere, Leo dives in and releases all of powers, causing a huge explosion. Then Leo and Ultraman used all of their weapons on the cyber kaiju, causing a second bigger explosion. The two stayed there for a moment and declared it a victory for them.

But an angry roar came from the cloud of smoke to reveal a cyber dragon with pure red eyes from each head. Then his metal body that was covered with a load of damage, soon was replaced with new, shining metal. The wing damaged was regenerated with the new metal. The angry dragon charged and grabbed both heroes and tossed them over him. Then he flew up and shot his four grapple hooks that dug into the two defenders and paralyzed them. He retracted his hooks and caused a storm of gravity beams, triple laser beams, and wing lightning. The two were getting roasted as the beams brunt their hide. The cyber dragon shot tasers at Leo, which stunned him for awhile, and charged at Ultraman. The downed hero was helpless as the dragon lifted his tails and impaled him. Mecha-King Ghidorah cackled at this, swung the hero back and fourth and threw Ultraman right into a sharp ended rock. The hero was impaled and the rock went right through the color timer, killing the hero. Leo watched helplessly as his comrade died right in front of him. The sadistic dragon turned and clamped his jaws right into the moth and threw him to ground. Leo couldn't do anything to hurt him. Every time he gets hurt, he regenerates. There was nothing else he could do. He had to flee. He flown as fast as he could to escape the cyber dragon. But a gravity beam shot Leo. Fortunately, he managed to escape. Mecha-King Ghidorah may not like his toys getting away, but at least it's weak. He roared his victory at heavens and flew into the distance. Sometimes, toys can be hard to play with, but once you take control, it's really fun.

Winner: Mecha-King Ghidorah


End file.
